


I don't mind

by escapetheneedforsleep



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapetheneedforsleep/pseuds/escapetheneedforsleep
Summary: “I guess that just tickles a bit. Your fingers.”“Oh, sorry, I’ll stop, is this better?”“Yeah.” Abed was still confused. He had been tickled before, but never for very long. People always seemed to assume he hated it and would back off when they realized.But Abed hadn’t actually felt like telling Troy to stop.In which Abed learns something unexpected about himself.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really wanted a tickle fic, but there are so few for these guys, so I decided to write this myself.  
> Here is my attempt at a trobed tickle fic, enjoy.

They were watching Inspector Spacetime. It was a Christmas special that they had already seen many times before. it wasn't that it was particularly good. In fact, it was terrible, but it was the type of episode that you would watch with your friends and laugh at. Annie had gone home for the holiday, and Troy and Abed were alone in the apartment. Troy had his arm around Abed’s waist. Abed had his arm over Troy’s shoulder. When the episode began, they had been sitting straight up, but now, towards the end, they were both slumped into each other, indulging in the closeness of one another. Troy’s fingers were absent-mindedly tracing patterns along Abed’s side where his hand fell.

~

In the beginning of their friendship, Troy had been convinced that Abed didn’t like being touched; he never seemed to hug anyone back, and later on, he seemed to freeze whenever Troy would cuddle next to him while watching movies together. 

“You know you can touch me, right?” Abed had said on one such occasion, when Troy had backed off after feeling like he’d overstepped. 

“Huh?”

“You can touch me, I really don’t mind being touched, I just don’t always know how to respond. I don’t mind it, especially when it’s you.” Abed had been looking into Troy’s eyes, and Troy had nodded, perplexed, giving Abed a facial expression he didn’t know how to read at the time. 

After a little while, though, Troy had carefully leaned into Abed again, and Abed had leaned back. They had stayed like that for the rest of that afternoon.

~

“You think Reggie ever misses his family? Like, they’re still just back on earth, I wonder if they even know he’s off in space, having all that fun with an alien,” Troy wondered out loud.

“I’m sure he thinks about them, but he probably sees The Inspector as a found family. Like in F*R*I*E*N*D*S, they don’t seem to ever miss their own families, but then again some of them were actually related already, and then Chandler and Monica got married--” Abed tangized but trailed off. 

His thoughts weren’t actually with his words anymore. At some point during their conversation, they had wandered to where Troy’s fingers were massaging his side, to the sensation they were causing, like little, tiny electrical currents through his skin. It made it hard for him to concentrate, but he found that he didn’t exactly mind it. 

“What’s wrong?” Troy asked, looking worryingly at Abed. The fingers stopped.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Abed answered, truthfully, but still puzzled. “I guess that just tickles a bit. Your fingers.”

“Oh, sorry, I’ll stop, is this better?” Troy moved his hand to Abed’s hip, tentatively resuming the same small circles as before.

“That doesn’t tickle,” was all he said.

“Okay, cool.” Troy smiled and leaned himself back against Abed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before watching the episode again.

“Yeah.” Abed was still confused. He had been tickled before, but never for very long. People always seemed to assume he hated it and would back off when they realized. But Abed hadn’t actually felt like telling Troy to stop. Something about his careful fingers had felt weirdly soothing, in a totally different way from being held normally or being kissed. 

“Troy,” Abed tried, not sure how to approach it. People didn’t usually ask to be tickled. But this was Troy, and he knew Troy wouldn’t question him about it. “Could you move your hand back again?”

“I thought you said it tickled? Or do you mean back as in further back? ‘Cause I can try, but then I’d move further away from you, I think.”

“No, back to where you had it before. If it's okay?” 

“Okay.” Troy was looking at him with the same expression he had worn when Abed had first told him he was okay with being touched. Back then Abed didn’t know what to think of it. Now, he knew that Troy was confused but also didn’t want to question Abed, and that he hoped he would explain further. Troy wanted to know how Abed felt. Back then, Abed hadn’t explained very far, but today he would. At least as far as he understood himself.

“I- hmm … It tickled, but I didn’t mind it. It’s weird because I usually do, but you’ve never really tickled me before, and when it was you, it felt different and I didn’t mind it. It was nice. Please continue, I want to see …” Abed wasn’t sure how to explain it because he didn’t know he felt yet, but he wanted to share it with Troy anyway. He wondered vaguely if Troy thought he was weird for this.

“Oh, okay,” Troy didn’t sound repulsed, and Abed relaxed. “Do you want me to just do this, or should we do it differently?”

Abed thought for a second. 

“Maybe I should lie down? Then you can straddle me, so I don’t accidentally hurt you or something.”

“Alright.” Troy shifted his arm out from behind Abed and they moved so that Abed was lying down, Troy hovering over him.

Troy carefully sat down on Abed’s knees, shifting to make sure he wasn’t hurting him and looking at his face to check. Abed was looking at him, eyes wider than usual but not the round eyes Troy knew to be distressed. Abed gave him a tiny nod, so he carefully put his hands on Abed’s sides, around where Abed had apparently thought it was nice. 

He always wanted to make Abed feel good, but this wasn’t like sex, he thought to himself. He had never seen anyone tickle someone in this way, and he didn’t want to get it wrong. This was almost more vulnerable than sex. With sex, Troy knew what made him feel good, and Abed knew what made him feel good, so it was easy to communicate. They were good at it. It was like a dance. This, Troy thought, was like inventing an entirely new genre of dance, where there were no rules or guidelines yet. He knew that Abed didn’t know what would feel good and what wouldn’t, but he was trusting Troy to do this anyway. It made Troy feel both very powerful and scared.

“Abed, I don’t know how-“ Troy started, but Abed took his hands and held them.

“I don’t either, to be honest. But I’ll tell you if I want you to stop. Just start where you were before, I promise I’ll tell you if I need you to stop,” Abed said, looking sincerely at Troy. He could tell Abed was also nervous, because his breaths seemed to stop in his chest and his voice was a little higher than usual, but he relaxed knowing that he wouldn’t overstep. He trusted Abed to know his own limits. 

Troy put his hands back on Abed’s side and slowly started moving his fingers around like he had done when they were cuddling. Abed squirmed a bit, and Troy stopped, but Abed didn't say anything, so he kept moving like that for a little while. 

“This still okay?” Troy asked, slowing down a little to wait for an answer.

“Ye-e-ah,” Abed replied. Then, once his mouth had opened, tiny, almost inaudible giggles started to spill out of him, as if a floodgate had been opened up.

Troy looked at him, mesmerized by his face, his laugh. Encouraged, he moved his fingers towards the middle of Abed, watching his face closely, both to make sure he was still fine, but also because he could hardly look away from his face. Abed convulsed when Troy moved, but he was clearly making an effort to stay as still as possible, as not to ruin the "experiment". 

Troy paused the tickling. He hesitated. “Do- do you want me to pin your hands down?” He waited a little for Abed to catch his breath.

Abed hesitated for a moment.“No …” He paused. “I think I want you to tie my hands. If that’s cool with you? I think I want you to use both your hands. Plus, I’m stronger than you so pinning wouldn't work.” Abed said, smirking slightly at troy despite his current position. Then his face fell a bit. “But I am a little scared that I might not react how I want to when I’m tied up. Because I’ve been physically limited before and not liked that. But then again, I’ve been tickled and not liked that, but when you do it, it's nice.” He paused again, and Troy looked closely while he waited for Abed to figure it out. “No, please tie my hands. We can try to use the stoplight system.” 

“If you’re sure,” Troy said, wanting to trust Abed’s ability to judge himself, but still concerned, because he had seen him suddenly get sensory overload before. Then again, he thought, Abed really seemed to like this. He wanted to keep that going.

“I am.” Abed leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Troy’s lips, then pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

Troy took a deep breath. “Okay, how…” He looked around for something to tie Abed with.

“Use my belt?” He unbuckled it and pulled it through the belt loops to give to Troy. “And then that leg.” he continued, pointing at the leg of the bunk bed. Troy looked at his face, almost feeling his nervousness second hand. He leaned in and hugged Abed tightly. They stayed there, until he felt Abed’s heart rate slow - but only a bit, because he also knew he was probably still jittery from the first round of tickles. He took Abed’s hands, stood him up, and guided him to the floor in front of the bed. He made sure that it was sufficiently padded with blankets in the spot where they were, then knelt down, pulling Abed down with him to the floor. 

Once Abed’s hands were secured, he gave them a tug, one, to see if they were too tight, but two, because he had always wanted to do that. Satisfied with the result, he looked back at Troy. 

“Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop,” he said, then put his head on the pillow Troy had put there. 

He wanted to close his eyes in anticipation, but he didn’t like the thought of not knowing where Troy would start, so he kept his eyes fixed on Troy’s hands. Troy seemed to be leaning more into his role as tickler, because he was wiggling his fingers even before toughing Abed. He was surprised to feel his stomach leap at the sight, jitters quickly returning. He was even more surprised by the fact that he loved it. 

When troy touched his ribs, Abed instinctively held back at first, forgetting for a moment that his hands were tied, but then he let himself relax into the sensations. It was as if his body was burning and freezing at the same time, and he didn’t mind it. He felt his mouth fall open, but he couldn’t hear himself laugh. All he could feel was Troy’s fingers on his skin, making electricity. 

Troy was thoroughly enjoying the view. All he could focus on was making Abed giggle again, and so he experimentally moved his hands up his torso to his underarms. He looked closely at Abed’s face for any sign that it might be too much. The moment his fingers started drawing on the sensitive skin there, Abed threw his head back even further, convulsing into a full laugh, and he was tugging reflexively at the belt.

Troy ceased his movement, “Abed! What’s your color?” He felt as though he may have gone too far.

But Abed, though very out of breath, just said, “Green! Don’t stop!” so he quickly resumed wiggling into Abed’s underarms, making him almost scream with laughter. 

Troy stopped a few times to ask for a color, but the answer was always a resounding “green”, so he kept exploring Abed’s body for ticklish places. He went to Abed's ribs, where he found a spot that made him nearly squeal, making Troy laugh along with him. He tried out Abed's neck, but that got his fingers trapped, making Abed effectively tickle himself. At one point he scooted himself down to straddle Abed's ankles, so that he could finch at his knees, and at that point, Abed was almost inaudible. Troy gave him a little break after that, but when he asked for a color, the answer was still "green". Troy kept tickling, until at one point, after almost half an hour, Troy blew a raspberry at the very base of his ribs, and Abed screamed, “St- Red! Oh shi-hi-hiit!”

Troy hurried to free Abed's hands, while Abed collapsed instantly on the blankets, breathing heavily, and still laughing slightly. He felt hands moving his own down to where they would naturally fall, moving his head to lie on the pillow which must have shifted away from under his head during the “experiment”. His body felt lighter than it had ever felt before, but not in the bad way that it did when he was anxious or had coffee. It was simply light, but simultaneously heavy enough, that he couldn’t move a muscle, even if he wanted to. He felt as if he might fall through the floor. 

Abed hadn’t even noticed Troy was gone before he returned from the kitchen with a huge glass of water. Clearly realizing that Abed was not capable of moving, he carefully moved him to a sort-of-upright position and held the glass up to his lips so he could drink. 

Once Abed had recovered a bit, Troy hugged him tightly again. Abed smiled softly. Troy almost always knew what he needed. 

“You’re sure that wasn’t too much?” Troy asked, not entirely concerned, but in a more hopeful tone.

“Yeah,” Abed just barely got out. “It was … amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Troy said back, almost by reflex, but sincerely, because it was always true. 

“Can we… can we do this again sometime, you think?” Abed asked, slightly hesitantly. Troy leaned in again for a soft but lingering kiss. Abed took that as a yes, but Troy still answered him with words.

“Any time.”

They fell asleep on the floor, and neither of them minded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so all (constructive) criticism is welcome, and I appreciate any advice from anyone who knows how to write an autistic character better than i do, because i only know so much.
> 
> (also, I know my commas suck, cause I can't do english commas, and i also wrote this very late with no real plan, so i hope it worked anyway)


End file.
